


The Loved One

by gokudera_j_vie (julie_chii)



Category: Otogimoyou Ayanishiki
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_chii/pseuds/gokudera_j_vie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzu merasa perhatian Shinkuro teralih semenjak kepergian Genpachi, teman sejak kecil sang Toto-sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loved One

**The Loved One**

A Otogimoyou Ayanishiki Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

 _Otogimoyou Ayanishiki_ © Hikawa Kyoko

Warning: AR. Shinkuro/Genpachi and Ojaru/Suzu paired.

#             #             #

**Suzu’s Point of View**

Aku mencintai Shinkuro- _sama_ dan Shinkuro- _sama_ membalas perasaan tersebut. Tapi tak jarang aku merasa ada yang salah dari perasaan yang kami sebut dengan cinta ini.

Tak dapat dielak, hubungan kamimemang agak rumit. Beliau adalah orang yang paling kusayangi di jagad raya ini, namun bertahun silam, rasa sayang itu hanya sebuah perasaan anak kepada orang tua. Namun dikarenakan serangkaian kejadian yang terjadi di sekitar kami berdua, kami menjadi sepasang manusia yang disebut sebagai kekasih oleh khalayak.

Pernah sekali Genpachiro- _dono_ bertanya mengenai perasaanku, cinta macam apakah yang kurasakan terhadap Shinkuro- _sama_ ini. Aku dengan percaya diri menjawab bahwa perasaan ini adalah sebuah perasaan seorang wanita terhadap seorang pria, bukan perasaan seorang putri kepada ayahnya. Hanya saja setelah beberapa waktu berlalu dan kami menjalani hari-hari kami dengan begitu damai, terkadang aku suka meragukan cinta di antara kami.

Serpihan masa lalu bukanlah satu-satunya penyebab keraguanku. Sedikit banyak, Shinkuro- _sama_ mengambil dalih dalam permasalahan ini. Entah yang bersangkutan menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi aku sering melihat Shinkuro- _sama_ jauh lebih bahagia saat menghabiskan waktu bersama Genpachiro- _dono_ dibandingkan denganku, beliau selalu berusaha menjaga sikap di hadapanku sementara terlihat begitu bebas berada di samping Genpachiro- _dono_ , dan senyuman lembutnya yang dulu sepertinya dikhususkan untukku itu kini justru lebih sering ditunjukkannya pada sang Tengu pelatihan.

Tentu saja aku merasa iri dan cemburu tiap kali Shinkuro- _sama_ menghabiskan waktu dengan Genpachiro- _dono_. Genpachiro- _dono_ dan Shinkuro- _sama_ , bagaimana pun, saling mengenal semenjak masih kanak-kanak, masa lalu yang tak bisa kuubah apa pun yang kulakukan, dunia milik mereka berdua yang tidak kuketahui dan tak bisa kumasuki. Sekali pun sesekali Shinkuro- _sama_ akan bercerita mengenai masa lalu mereka, bagiku itu semua hanya membangun sebuah tembok di antara kami.

Seperti biasa aku membicarakan masalah-masalahku dengan Ojaru- _sama_ , tak terkecuali permasalahanku dengan Shikuro- _sama_. Sang _mononoke,_ meski selalu mengeluh tapi juga selalu memberikan solusi terbaik kepadaku yang kebingungan ini, mengusulkan agar aku meluruskan benang kusut ini langsung dengan Shinkuro- _sama_. Aku mengangguk dan menyimpannya dalam hati, memutuskan menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Saat itu lah Ojaru- _sama_ akan memukulkan kipasnya dengan pelan ke dahiku, sebuah kebiasaan setelah percakapan kami berakhir, membuatku mendongak dan menatap wajah tersenyumnya yang tengah berusaha menghiburku. Merasa tertular senyuman tersebut, aku ikut tersenyum dan hatiku kembali ringan, selalu terjadi setiap saat. Mungkin karena wajah Ojaru- _sama_ yang merupakan cerminan Shinkuro- _sama_ , sikap baiknya yang mengingatkanku dengan masa laluku dengan Shinkuro- _sama_ , aku selalu jadi bergantung padanya.

Tentu saja, aku tak pernah menganggap Ojaru- _sama_ sebagai Shinkuro- _sama_ apalagi pengganti. Ojaru- _sama_ adalah Ojaru- _sama_ , makhluk penuh harga diri tapi tak pernah ragu untuk menolongku saat aku terlibat masalah, sosok yang suka seenaknya tapi selalu kembali ke sisiku tak peduli berapa waktu telah berlalu.

Kemudian, waktu untuk membicarakan kegundahanku dengan Shinkuro- _sama_ pun tiba. Saat itu hari berhujan, Genpachiro- _dono_ yang selalu menemui Shinkuro- _sama_ setiap hari itu sudah seminggu lebih tidak datang berkunjung, Shinkuro- _sama_ duduk bersila di lorong luar sambil memandang langit kelabu yang menjatuhkan hujan.

“Apa yang sedang Toto- _sama_ pikirkan?” Aku mendatangi Shinkuro- _sama_ dan bertanya, sengaja menggunakan panggilan lamaku terhadap beliau.

Shinkuro- _sama_ menoleh menyadari kehadiranku. “Bukan sesuatu yang penting,” ujarnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping Shinkuro- _sama_. “Sudah lebih dari seminggu ya Genpachiro- _dono_ tidak mampir,” kucoba memancing reaksi Shinkuro- _sama_.

Shinkuro- _sama_ hanya mengangguk tak kentara. Matanya yang selalu bersinar penuh semangat itu tampak kosong, sungguh berbeda dengan biasanya.

Kugenggam kedua tanganku erat-erat, mengumpulkan tekad. “Toto- _sama_ ,” panggilku. “Apakah Toto- _sama_ menyukai Genpachiro- _dono_?”

#             #             #

**Shinkuro’s Point of View**

“Toto- _sama_ , apakah Toto- _sama_ menyukai Genpachiro- _dono_?”

Kupandang Suzu dengan heran. Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? “Tentu saja aku menyukai Genpachiro, dia adalah teman dan juniorku.”

Setelah aku mengatakan jawabanku, Suzu hanya memandangku diam dalam waktu yang lumayan lama, seolah berusaha mempelajari sesuatu dari raut wajahku, kemudian gadis kecilku itu tersenyum mengerti.

“Iya, ya,” ujarnya, menunduk menatap kedua tangannya di pangkuannya. “Memang seperti itu ya,” gumamnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa, ataukah hanya sekedar perasaanku, tapi wajah Suzu tampak sedih.

“Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud, Toto- _sama_ ,” tambahnya, dan aku mulai merasa heran.

Kenapa sedari tadi Suzu kembali memanggilku dengan sebutan “Toto- _sama_ ”dan tidak menggunakan namaku langsung. Aku jadi khawatir. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, bukan juga Suzu tidak boleh menggunakan panggilan tersebut, hanya terasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu dan hubungan kami hanyalah ayah dan anak gadisnya saat panggilan tersebut terselip dalam percakapan.

“Toto- _sama_ ,” panggil Suzu, gadis itu tengah memandangiku yang baru saja melamun.

Ketika aku membalas tatapan mata gadis itu, dia balas tersenyum lega.

“Toto- _sama_ benar-benar deh, jika tidak ada Genpachiro- _dono_ jadi tidak bisa apa-apa,” komentar Suzu, kembali mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

Kalimat itu menusukku dalam, menimbulkan semacam perasaan bersalah, entah kenapa. Keabsenan Genpachiro yang sudah lebih dari seminggu memang membuatku cemas dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Aku juga jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Suzu karena terlalu sibuk mencemaskan sahabat sejak kecilku tersebut, mungkin itulah yang membuat Suzu mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

“Aku ingin kita kembali sebagai ayah dan anak perempuannya, Toto- _sama_ ,” lanjut Suzu tanpa menatapku. “Tidak ada gunanya menjadi kekasih tanpa perasaan,” nada suaranya terdengar pahit.

Tentu saja aku marah mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Segera kucengkram bahu Suzu dan memaksanya memandangku. “Apa maksudmu? Tanpa perasaan apanya? Kita saling mencintai!” seruku dengan wajah geram. Kenapa dia bisa berpikir hubungan kami didasari tanpa perasaan? “Mungkinkah kau tak lagi memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?”

Mata Suzu yang membulat kaget kembali menyipit dan dia tersenyum sedih ke arahku. “Bukan, bukan aku yang perasaannya berubah. Tapi Toto- _sama_ ,” katanya.

Kugertakkan gigiku. “Berhenti memanggilku, Toto- _sama,_ ” bisikku mencoba menahan amarah.

“Toto- _sama_ ,” Suzu tak berhenti. Dia menyentuh tanganku yang masih mencengkram bahunya dan mendorongnya lembut. “Toto- _sama_ menyakitiku,” lanjutnya. “Coba Toto- _sama_ bayangkan andai Toto- _sama_ tak akan bisa melihatku lagi selamanya,” ujarnya setelah tanganku terlepas dari bahu Suzu.

Aku terdiam, membayangkan seperti titahnya. “Aku akan begitu sedih sampai menangis dan tangisanku tak bisa berhenti,” jawabku dengan ekspresi kosong.

Suzu meraih kedua tanganku yang tergeletak lemah di kedua sisi tubuhku. “Sekarang bayangkan seandainya Toto- _sama_ tidak bisa melihat Genpachiro- _dono_ selamanya,” ujarnya.

Aku membeku. Hidup tanpa Genpachiro, eh? Sudah kurasakan berkali-kali. Saat bocah itu meninggalkan gunung, membuatku dan guru mencarinya bermalam-malam. Kemudian ketika guru memutuskan untuk menyerah, aku menghabiskan semalaman di tempat latihan dan nyaris membuat tempat itu lebur. Yang kedua kali saat Genpachiro menukar nyawanya untuk membebaskanku dari tengu, rasanya ada yang begitu berat menggantung di dadaku, amarah terasa menggelegak dan aku melampiaskannya kepada Yae, yang mana pantas didapatkan wanita siluman tersebut. Andai aku harus kehilangan Genpachiro lagi sekarang....

“Aku tidak tahu,” ujarku lirih. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sampai dia pergi lagi dari sisiku, tidak sanggup membayangkan dunia ini tanpa dirinya, tidak tahu.” Airmata mengalir sunyi di kedua pipiku seiring nyeri di dadaku yang semakin perih.

Genggaman Suzu mengerat sesaat kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya. “Nah, sekarang Toto- _sama_ mengerti kan? Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak Toto- _sama_ panggil saja Genpachiro- _dono_ dan katakan padanya apa yang Toto- _sama_ katakan padaku barusan?”

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berdiri. Merasakan tepukan ringan di punggungku, aku mulai melangkah maju, aku butuh sebuah tempat untuk memanggil Genpachiro, pikirku. Tapi baru setengah jalan aku melewati halaman, aku menoleh ke belakang, memandang dari balik tirai hujan Suzu yang sedang dihibur oleh Ojaru- _sama_.

Ah, gadis kecilku tidak lagi membutuhkan ayahnya untuk berada di sampingnya. Anak perempuan mungil yang selalu kulindungi itu kini telah menemukan ksatrianya sendiri rupanya. Antara sedih dan bangga, aku berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah kakiku.

Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Genpachiro.

**END**

 

 


End file.
